Room 414A
by AnimeDomo
Summary: The misadventures of the residents of room 414A and their unfortunate acquaintances. College AU. Levi/Eren, Jean/Marco and various. A compilation of "learning experiences" that we call the first year of college.


**Warnings: Swearing, implied light Levi/Eren, college stuff, informal writing style, just me dicking around and trying out the AoT fandom while simultaneously kicking my writers block in the asshole.**

* * *

Armin sluggishly pushed open the door to his shared room, blinking through the early morning gloom and locating only one roommate upon his entrance. The blinds were still shut and Jean had apparently turned the TV on upon his waking, muffled morning talk shows muttering under the whirring of the AC system. Said boy was already seated at his desk and pouring over a set of papers. He nodded to Armin as he walked in.

Eren, however, was still curled up under his covers in an unidentifiable lump.

"Isn't it after eight? What's Eren still doing in bed?" Armin checked his watch and grimaced. It was quickly approaching nine. Jean looked up, confused at his line of questioning, then smirked as he caught sight of Eren still deeply slumbering on his bunk.

"Guess he slept in," Jean chuckled.

Armin crossed the room to his best friend's bed. "Why didn't you wake him?"

"Like I know his schedule? And besides, he's not my responsibility."

Armin frowned slightly at that but also quietly admitted the truth to Jean's words. However, Eren was definitely _his_ responsibility. The blonde gently touched Eren's shoulder as a first attempt, afraid of startling him awake. Eren had almost gained a concussion the last time Armin was careless in waking the other boy. Eren simply snorted and mumbled unintelligible ramblings as he tossed onto his other side, though, facing away from Armin.

He heard Jean attempt to cover a laugh with a cough behind him. "Do _you_ want to wake him up?" Armin yell-whispered across the room. "Because I will tell you right now, he is no fun in the mornings." Armin himself knew from previous experience gained from various sleepovers in their youth- some ending in one getting locked out of the house, others in getting sprayed with a garden hose, and yet others with almost the loss of eyebrows and limbs. Needless to say Eren had a bit of an anger problem. Armin wasn't keen on repeating any of these memories nor making new ones.

"I can't say I'm very terrified. Let me at 'em." Jean snickered.

The taller boy made his way to kitchenette and retrieved a glass from the upper shelf, filling it from the tap. As he joined Armin at Eren's bedside it suddenly dawned on him what Jean was planning to do and he held out a hand to stop him, but then- remembering the other day as Eren huffed and questioned why Armin didn't wake him up for class as he slept through his alarm- he stepped aside and left Eren defenseless, against his better judgment.

"Don't make a mess," Armin pleaded.

"I won't!" Jean whined petulantly. He dipped his fingertips into the cup, flicking droplets of water onto Eren's face. The brunet tossed, moving away from the impromptu drizzle and grumbled under his breath. Jean was smirking and Armin was hard-pressed to admit that he giggled a bit as well. Both boys watched for a prolonged moment of baited breath as Eren flipped once more, eyes shut firmly and showing no signs of rising anytime soon.

Jean's once-delighted expression quickly soured as his fun was spent, speaking to no one in particular as he mumbled, "This is taking too long."

Before Armin could react, could reach out and stop him and the mess that he was bound to be stuck cleaning up, Jean's arm snapped forward and tilted the plastic cup in his hand in Eren's direction. The cups' contents crested and washed over the brunet's face in a wave of cold tap water that left even Armin feeling chill.

Eren spluttered to life, shooting upright in his bed and smashing his head on the underside of Armin's bunk stacked atop of his in the process. He gingerly rubbed the knot forming on his forehead as he looked down at the sopping wet mess that was now his bed sheets with a mix of horror and confusion. Jean doubled over in laughter as Armin simply covered his mouth in silent terror and moved as far away from the two as possible.

No one made much of a comment over Jean Kirschtein running for his life down the dorm hall at nearly 9:30 in the morning, nor on the matter of Eren Jaeger following close behind in his boxers, screaming obscenities and leaving a trail of water in his wake.

Despite his raging fury at Jean's methods of "helping a friend out" Eren seemed to have learned his lesson for the time being. Jean returned with only one slightly blackened eye and kept his laughter to a minimum as Armin helped Eren haul his soaked bed covers down to the third floor for washing.

"What about class?" Armin asked gently. Eren shrugged and threw his bed cover over his shoulder. It trailed behind him on the floor similar to a small child dragging their favourite blanket behind them, complete with the petulant pout. "Kinda pointless since class is already halfway over by now," the brunet muttered.

Halfway down the hall to the stairwell they passed the RA's room, stopping to stare at the white-board hung outside his door. Usually it was covered in dry-erase marker- jokes and notes from other people on the floor, the most often being "TITANSAREMYTRIGGER" (the culprit of which they had yet to find) but today it had been wiped clean sans one announcement written in the centre of the board in the RA's neat block-letter print.

"Looks like Nile is leaving next week," Armin summarized. He was unsure whether he was excited at the knowledge that Nile Dawk was leaving his Resident Assistant position or was more terrified at the prospect of who _might_ be taking his position instead.

Eren huffed and brushed past him but Armin could tell Eren was ecstatic to hear the news. "Good riddance. He's such a bag of dicks."

"I wonder who'll be taking his place, then?" Armin mused aloud. Eren held the door open for his best friend, allowing him to pass before following him down the stairwell.

"Who knows," was all Eren would say. He was still obviously miffed about the mornings' events. Armin was feeling slightly guilty himself, glad that neither Jean nor Eren had caught him giggling behind his hand as Eren completely lost it and chased Jean down the hall. As they entered the laundry room they happened to catch Connie feeding coins into a washing machine. Upon seeing their arms full of dripping bed sheets Connie merely grinned.

"Piss the bed, Jaeger?"

"I fucking hate you guys and everything to do with Tuesdays."

The rest of the week was rather uneventful; Eren was gone by the time Armin returned from his first class by nine and Armin could tell from the heavy scent of cologne hanging by his bed and the discarded underwear that he wasn't just hiding under his bed or holing up in the bathroom. Jean was up at the ass-crack of dawn as per usual and gone most of the day between his ridiculous amount of credit hours and CTS job- which was probably for the better. The idea of leaving Eren and Jean in the room alone together for prolonged periods of time gave Armin nightmares. They all three spent their late evenings in the on-campus dinning with Connie and Sasha, debating food options and weeping over assignments and listening to Eren and Jean bicker till they caused too much of a commotion and were asked to leave by the staff.

Come the following Monday, however, the routine fell apart.

Armin entered the room with a bag of work and regret for taking an upper level class and found his brunet best friend still sprawled across his bed despite it being long past time for his first class. Eren's pillow lay on the floor from where he had kicked fitfully in his sleep and his blanket had somehow managed to make its way across the room in a heap.

"Did he actually sleep through his alarm?" Armin asked in disbelief. Eren's alarm clock was sitting on his desk, right by his head. It blinked the early time in bright red numbers but showed no sign of being tampered with.

There was a grunt from the corner of the room where Jean's bed was nestled. Jean himself was burrowed under his covers, head peeking out over the lip of his blanket as he blinked himself awake.

"And what are _you_ doing still in bed? I thought you had work at seven?" Armin dropped his bag as Jean pushed his covers down to his chest. As the only one awake and functioning in the room Armin took it upon himself to open the window blinds. Jean hissed in a poor imitation of a vampire as the sunlight poured in, gesturing for Armin to close it again. Armin ignored him.

"Sick," was the only explanation the other boy would give before returning to his cocoon. His shoulders shook with his ragged coughing. The sound made the shorter blonde grimace.

Armin found himself unsure of what to do other than attempt to wake Eren then quickly disinfect the doorknobs. And maybe stock up on orange juice. "Eren?"

The brunet didn't so much as twitch as Armin called his name, probably trapped in a sweet dream where he ran over both Nile and Jean and was deemed a hero for doing so- at least that's what Armin assumed Eren dreamed of anyway.

As Armin began shaking Eren's shoulders there was a sharp rap at the door accompanied by the pinched voice of their RA, "Room check."

Armin straightened up and pulled away from Eren as though he had been burned, looking around the room in a quiet panic. The trash had piled up grotesquely from where none of the three had emptied it in days, there was a contraband toaster sitting out in plain view on the kitchenette counter and there was a sticky red, presumably strawberry jam stain on the tile floor next to the fridge that Armin was ninety percent sure was Eren's fault.

Nile knocked again, three impatient raps this time. Armin hesitated, considering attempting to tidy the room before unlocking the door, but quickly squashed the idea as impossible and resigned to his fate of a write up.

He barely cracked the door open, meeting Nile's irritated gaze with a nervous, and what he hoped to be innocent, grin. "Oh, hey, Nile. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Nile tapped his pen against the door, "Room check."

Armin stepped aside to let Nile enter and covered his face with his hands in defeat. Nile took a mere three steps inside before he halted with a disturbed jarring motion, mouth falling open ever so slightly in surprise and most likely disgust as he took in the state of their room. His dark eyes bounced from the stack of laundry tossed in the corner (Eren's), to the cluster of unfinished essays and lab reports laying on the floor (also Eren's), to the pile of garbage in their bin (supposedly Eren's duty to empty but everyone saw just how well that worked out). When his eyes landed on the toaster (last used by Eren and left out by Eren just the previous night) Nile non-verbally admitted defeat and backtracked towards the door. He turned back to Armin with weary eyes but Armin knew full-well that Nile was relieved that he wouldn't have to discipline their antics much longer.

"Look," Nile started with an irritated sneer, "Today is my last day. Your new RA is moving in tonight and doing room checks tomorrow. I personally don't give a shit anymore, but you're going to want to get this cleaned up spotless before he comes by. _Trust me_."

Armin blinked up at the older man. "Oh, um, thank you for the warning."

"Oh, don't thank me. If anything I feel sorry for you kids." Nile scoffed as he took his leave and closed the door behind himself. Armin couldn't help feeling as though his words held a very important warning that had flown right over his head, but as he shut the door Jean began groaning in what Armin assumed to be sickly agony and he immediately forgot his musings.

Eren was on his back now, shirt riding up over his stomach with an arm thrown over his face as he mumbled dazedly into his forearm. Armin took a moment to stash the toaster away under the sink in the usual hiding spot before retrieving Eren's pillow from where it lay across the room and advancing on the other's bunk. Jean was watching from his swaddle of bedding.

"You! Almost! Got! Us! Written! Up!"

Each word was punctuated with a perfectly aimed smack of the pillow to Eren's sleeping face. In the back of his mind Armin knew Eren would make him pay for this later. Eren startled awake, screaming and terrified, as Armin continued his assault. Eren attempted to block the blows with his arms and ended up only falling over the edge of his bunk and narrowly missing the corner of his desk with his skull. Armin was more than sure that their neighbors both next to them and below them wanted to defenestrate all three of them at this point.

"What the shit, Armin?"

Jean was croaking with laughter under his covers as Eren managed to wrestle Armin into a headlock.

* * *

After being physically assaulted by Armin (quite a first considering it was usually _Mikasa_ that did the physical assault) Eren made sure he was up and blearily blinking away sunlight long before Armin returned from his eight o'clock class the following day. The lecture went by slowly, Eren wasting most of the time doodling images of large, lumbering monsters in the margins of his notebook and just generally not giving a fuck- like this history class counted for shit. On a whim, as he descended the stairs to the first floor of the building after class, he decided to stop in at the on-campus dining to pick up whatever was warm and fresh on the counter.

It wasn't often that Eren got breakfast out rather than scrounging up something in the room. Usually Jean made rude comments about Eren's microwave technique and Armin warned him to keep an eye on his food before it burned (which, usually it did), so in the back of Eren's mind he found his fleeting moment of path-crossing in the hall to be one of complete and utter kismet.

Usually the halls in the dorms were silent so early in the day, most kids either still asleep or just out and about, but Eren was startled to find another, whom he assumed to be a student, making his way down the corridor as Eren entered and rounded the corner.

Something in the shorter boy's face when their eyes first met just made Eren stop cold where he was. It wasn't until he was closely assessing the sour, pinched expression of the other students' face that Eren even realized he was staring. He went pink from his neck to his ears as he continued onwards, doing everything he could think of to avoid staring into the guy's dark eyes again. Sadly for him the only plan he could manage to think of on the spot with the heat of the other boy's gaze on him was to tinker with the plastic bottle in his hand, and that lasted for only a mere five fucking seconds before he found he could no longer pretend to be interested in the ingredients of second-rate cafeteria orange juice and his eyes were drawn to the shorter boy a second time and oh_fuckinggod he was still looking straight at him._

As he drew closer Eren realized that the boys' eyes weren't actually dark, but a stormy grey. He would have kicked himself for staring, again, but the other's expression was doing plenty of ass kicking of its own. A small part of him was terrified of this guy from his mere presence alone, even as Eren guess-timated that the guy only reached to about his shoulders.

It felt as though the world was going in cheesy slow-mo sequence as the two drew closer. The shorter boy's expression was unwaveringly firm as he fixated on Eren and Eren was eventually close enough to see the weary lines that gave his face the menacing scowl he was currently directing at Eren.

Once he finally passed Eren let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He could feel his heart beat hammering from his rib cage down to his fingertips. His entire body felt pink and splotchy and Eren's lungs couldn't seem to gather enough air to satiate his need for oxygen.

Eren looked over his shoulder in search of the stranger but the other boy had already rounded the corner. The door banged shut as he left; he was gone.

* * *

"You know what I'm going to do?"

Armin was ranting, and Jean wouldn't lie- the shorter boy was rather terrifying with a can of cleaning chemicals in one hand and a feather duster in the other. He had been scrubbing the room spotless for the past twenty-four hours and generally being frantic about whether Nile had actually written them up or not. They had violated at least three cardinal rules of living in the dorms on the day of his visit- which was just yesterday, Jean kept reminding him- and Nile wasn't exactly the most trustworthy of people. Eren always called him a rat but that could also be that Nile was usually telling Eren to shut the fuck up and that never quite sat well with Eren.

Jean being sick earned him Armin's sympathy and time off from room-sanitation duties. Eren simply scowled and threw the trash in the dumpster on the other side of the dorms, claiming that his job was done. Armin was too concerned with their record to even kick up enough fuss to wake Eren when he returned from his math class and found him spread-eagle on his bunk, so deeply immersed in his dream world that he didn't even hear Armin banging around the cabinets as he searched for rags and window cleaner.

"I'm going to just set a bunch of alarms and hide them around the room," Armin continued, though no one had prompted him. Jean was sipping something warm from a mug, staring out the window at the sunshine and wishing the throbbing behind his eyes would cease. If Eren could hear them he gave no indication.

As Armin began on his tangent about how pathetically cheap the cleaning supplies from the campus store were, there was a sharp knock at the door. Two very precise knocks that made Armin drop his rag and rush to the door to sneak a glance at their visitor through the peep hole. Their usual visitors consisted of Mikasa, Connie and Sasha but they had a tendency to simply walk in. Well, except Connie. Connie learned his lesson after the day Jean and Armin had left Eren alone in the dorm and Eren found this reason enough to exit his shower without his pants. Or a towel.

Jean watched as Armin nervously flipped the lock and twisted the knob, opening it just wide enough to address whomever was standing outside. "Yes?" Armin asked in his usual gentle tone.

The first thing Jean noticed was that the boy on their doorstep was even shorter than Armin was, even if it was just by the slightest inch. Most of his life Jean had associated a lack of height with cute things and adorableness, but as he met the boys' dark gaze he found himself huddling deeper into the blanket draped around his shoulders as though it could hide him. Maybe if he didn't move, the guy couldn't see him. Or maybe he sensed fear. Like a raptor or a gym teacher.

"My name's Levi. I'm your new RA." His voice wasn't as gruff or terrifying as Jean would have initially guessed- it was stiff, as though he was struggling to converse with them pleasantly. The formalities rolled off his tongue awkwardly, but the tense line of his shoulders said he wasn't used to informalities either. He held out a hand and took Armin's in his grip mechanically, shaking it briefly. Neither boys failed to notice how Levi discreetly pulled a travel-sized bottle of sanitizer from his pocket immediately after. Suddenly Nile's warning was shown for the friendly gesture it truly was.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Armin, and this is Jean." Armin put on his sweetest face, internally praying that their relationship with this RA would be far different from their previous, but Levi seemed unmoved. He nodded in Jean's direction. Jean lifted his hand in a limp wave and attempted to melt into his chair.

"I'm just here for room inspection. Nile advised that I do rounds before the floor meeting." Levi stepped inside and glanced around the room as he spoke. His pinched countenance seemed to only continue to sour as he gazed about. Jean made sure to focus very intently on his mug and prey that the souls of attractive young men weren't part of the new RA's diet.

"Yeah, Nile liked to run a 'tight-ship'." Armin used air-quotes to show the use of their previous RA's words. Levi scoffed as he ran a finger over the top of the counter.

"He was a complete prick."

Neither Armin nor Jean knew how to reply; at an initial glance the button up and dress slacks had given Levi a very prim-and-proper air, as did the roughly matured features of his face. Hearing the word "prick" coming from that image threw both boys off, if only for a moment. Armin and Jean shared a look behind Levi's back as he focused on inspecting the inside of the microwave. Armin noticed that his scowl looked a tad disgusted.

"Yeah, he was," Jean snorted over the rim of his mug. Armin shot him a look but both boys held a shared understanding of their previous RA, even if that was all they shared.

Levi had begun glancing about the floor and even from the awkward angle Armin was standing at he could tell it was taking a lot of effort for Levi to keep his mouth firmly closed. Eren snorted quietly in his sleep on the opposite side of the room.

Without a word Levi took up the broom from the corner where Armin had last left it and began with short, precise strokes over the tile flooring from the door to the bathroom. Armin made a move as though to take the broom from his hand.

"Ah, no, let me-"

"It's fine, really, so shut up." Levi's words were harsh but his tone held no malice. Armin hesitated where he was, unsure of what to do or say. Jean was pretending to be interested in the tea dregs in the bottom of his mug.

"I was under the impression that you had a third roommate," Levi muttered in an attempt of conversation. Armin was still standing where he had been, awkwardly holding himself out of Levi's way, but jumped back to life at Levi's voice.

"Er, yes. E-Eren. He's here."

Levi continued to sweep methodically as he awaited Eren to jump in and introduce himself from wherever he was hiding, but as the silence continued he glanced up at Armin questioningly, expression pinched in confusion. He glanced around and caught sight of the lump on Eren's bed before Armin could say anything.

Levi pulled his phone out of his pocket, checked the time and muttered, "Is he _really _still asleep?" Levi's voice sounded almost appalled at the idea of people sleeping in so late into the day. Armin seemed to be rather terrified of the man, and Jean was hesitant to speak either. Something about Levi just glued the both of them to the spot. When neither of them spoke Levi took up the broom again.

"He do this often?" He asked with a brief gesture to the brunet passed out on his bunk. His countenance was deadpan as both Armin and Jean nodded reluctantly. "Let me ask you this- how much does he help you... _clean_ up the room?" Levi spat out the word 'clean' and suddenly Armin was silently questioning just how high Levi's standards were. _I mean, the room is fucking **sparkling **goddammit, _he thought, _well, minus Eren's third of the room_.

"Not much," Jean offered up quietly. Armin shot him another look, but he had never been the most intimidating, and Jean simply shrugged.

With no more questions to ask, Levi picked his way across the minefield of floor space that was Eren's that Armin had yet to aggressively clean. It was littered with smelly teenage boy clothes, the heavy scent of sweat mixing with smelly teenage boy cologne and making Levi grimace. Neither Jean nor Armin could move, held to their respective spots out of fear. Silently Armin was wishing for Nile to reappear. At least he just called them assholes and left, telling them to clean up their shit or he was going to report them to the community director. Armin was ninety percent sure that Levi was about to beat all of them with the broom in his hand, Eren being his first victim from the looks of it.

Eren was curled up on his bed, much like how Jean had been wishing he could do for the past hour (he opted instead to not fall behind on his psychology work). Eren was completely encased in his blanket, snug and snoring and if Armin was being completely honest, quite adorable. Armin thought he saw even a ripple of curiosity flit across Levi's face, but it was quickly replaced with another scowl as he ripped the covers off of the bed and left their owner shivering and tossing and moaning his tempered protest.

"Hey," Levi nudged at Eren's side with the toe of his shoe. "Get up, you lazy ass."

Jean coughed around a swig from his mug in his corner of the room and Armin was trying to pretend like this wasn't happening. Eren simply curled in on himself tighter, mumbling a, "God_damn_ Armin you are so fucking loud," in reply. He hadn't even opened his eyes as he shuffled closer to the wall and covered one ear with his arm and Armin thought he saw Levi's eye twitch.

Armin simply grimaced while Jean's cough turned into full-out hacking up his lungs. He had a feeling that things were going to go south rather quickly, if that was even possible at this point. Levi shifted his weight to one foot, cocking his hip out in a mocking gesture just radiating sass, and crossing his arms over his chest. "Wow," the shorter man called over his shoulder to no one in particular, "Your friend is an asshole."

Even from where he stood Armin could see Eren's eyes snap open as it suddenly registered that _that was not Armin or Jean's voice_ and he should probably get up and actually put on clothing since he was now cornered on his bunk in only his Avengers boxers and _fuck_ that guy was kinda hot and why did he look familiar-

"Oh."

Eren's eyes widened in understanding as he sat up properly and looked into Levi's face. Armin swore he saw a soft hue of pink rise to his cheeks under his olive complexion as he focused solely on Levi, never once tearing his eyes away. "It's you," Eren said dazedly. He was still falling back and forth between the waking and dream and was partially curious if the attractive stranger from the other day was merely his subconscious playing tricks on him. He was sex-deprived enough he wouldn't have a hard time believing it.

Eren's eyes danced down from Levi's face to take in the rolled up sleeves of his white button-up, the neatly pressed slacks and immaculate shoes, but his eyes were drawn back up to the stormy grey of the other's gaze and Armin was fucking _positive_ that Eren had blushed that time.

Levi just looked really fucking confused. Jean had his head down on his desk and Armin wasn't sure if he was breathing or not but he was not chancing moving when some serious shit was obviously about to go down.

"Your that shitty brat that was glaring me down in the hallway the other day," Levi said suddenly. Armin almost smacked himself in the face. Leave it to Eren to piss of their new RA before they even _met their _ f_ucking RA-_

"_I_ was glaring?" Eren laughed sarcastically back, pointing to himself. He looked honestly surprised at Levi's statement. Levi looked calm and rather like he was enjoying himself and something in Armin wanted to cover Eren's loud mouth with his hand to prevent whatever was going to come out next. He got worked up so easily and the results were never positive.

"Yes, you were. Wipe that shitty look off your face, brat."

"You were the one staring me down like you wanted to set me on fire!"

"I did not, don't be an idiot."

"_You're doing it right fucking now!_"

"I am not. I'm actually in a rather good mood!" Levi snapped, hoisting the broom in one hand and smacking away the accusing finger Eren was pointing at Levi's chest.

After Jean excused himself and snuck away into the bathroom, hacking and snorting all the while, the room was in complete silence. Armin almost felt like he was watching a personal exchange as Levi and Eren continued to stare one another down, neither saying a word. Eren kept his mouth shut, almost looking as though he was embarrassed at his outburst and accusations. Armin was pleasantly surprised; he and Mikasa had yet to find someone who could properly get Eren to keep quiet.

Levi refrained from commenting further and Armin made a mental note to ask Eren about the whole exchange later. Levi moved close enough into the centre of the room, away from Eren't bunk, to give the dorm a once-over again. Eren looked rather disappointed that the older male had shifted his attention from him but was silent as he tried to sneakily recover his blankets to hide the fact that he was still only in his boxers and was sporting a rather tell-tale shade of rose under his complexion.

"Your friends have been working their asses off, cleaning up this room." Levi was addressing Eren directly and Eren was surprisingly sitting at attention. Armin resisted butting in and correcting him- _Armin_ had been cleaning and Jean was busy coughing on every surface available in the dorm, making sure to spread his sickness far and wide.

"It's not up to my standards, but it's a start. You should get off your ass and help out a bit more. It's not really fair to let them do all the work, now is it, brat?"

Eren's face flushed brightly at that and Armin knew for fact that he hadn't imagined it. Eren looked like he was praying to be pulled into a black hole and destroyed so that not even the atoms that once created his body would have to face Levi again. Eren may have looked mortified but if Levi was aware he did not betray the knowledge. He nonchalantly handed the broom back to Armin and gave him brief suggestions for keeping the room in better shape.

Armin thanked him cordially, all the while keeping one eye on Eren, who had both eyes on Levi.

Levi bid them well in that stiff, awkward way of talking he had and reminded them of the mandatory floor meeting at nine as he left.

As the door banged shut behind his exit, multiple things happened at once; something loud crashed to the floor in the bathroom just as Eren reached behind him for his pillow, shoving his face into the material and screaming as Armin was fighting to shove the broom back in its designated space. Jean was still losing his shit in the bathroom, laughing and coughing and generally sounding like a dying horse, as Eren would say.

Armin rushed over to Eren's bedside as he tried to not look panicked and freak out the brunet boy even more. Eren took one look at Armin's wide eyed stare of "what the fuck" and returned the look with a questioning one of his own.

"Why the shit was he here! Who is he?" Eren shouted.

Armin, confused and concerned, managed to stutter out, "He's our new RA! How did you manage to piss him off _before you even met him!?_"

Eren flopped over, shoving his pillow into his face and screaming again. Eren groaned out a reply to Armin's frantic pestering of "what?" but the pillow his face was currently shoved in muffled the words and made them unintelligible. Armin took the pillow from his grasp and asked him as calmly as he could manage at the moment to repeat.

"Oh noooo," Eren cried into his mattress. He sounded genuinely distressed and all Armin could do was lean in, prompting him to continue and explain where his meltdown and the awkward exchange with new the RA had come from. It sounded like Jean banged his head against the inside of the bathroom door and was now crying as well as laughing.

"'Oh no' _what_, Eren?"

Eren turned his face into his mattress, yelling at the wall rather than facing his best friend as he admitted with flushed cheeks and a racing heart, "Our RA's hot!"


End file.
